One in a million
by Roxas Uzumaki-284
Summary: Naruto is hurt by sakura who told him awful thing to him. Temari was heartbroken by shikamaru by cheating on her. It took all three of them in 3 months to be back their normal attitude then a Stanger comes to town and change everything that would shake the leaf. Narutema, leeten, other with Oc jealous sakura, shikamaru, and tsunade? A little song-fic


**One in a million **

Authors note: hello everybody I'm doing another story it's going to be great. Sorry it took so long but I have to focus on school and passing all my classes. So here's the story and its summer time so I'll be doing the story so here's the summary.

Summary: Naruto is hurt by sakura who told him awful thing to him. Temari was heartbroken by shikamaru by cheating on her. It took all three of them in 3 months to be back their normal attitude then a Stanger comes to town and change everything that would shake the leaf. Narutema, leeten, other with Oc jealous sakura, shikamaru, and tsunade? A little song-fic

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Chapter one: heart broken

It was just another day in the leaf village but today naruto uzumaki was in his apartment crying why? Cause of a pink hair girl name sakura haruno had broken his heart. However naruto would just continue his idiot mask on every day. But sakura took it too far and now naruto is repeating the thing that sakura hurt him the most.

_**Flashback**_

_Today naruto was smiling today because he thinks that is his lucky day that he could have a chance to go on a date with the pink hair girl sakura haruno. So he walks to the training ground and sees her there training on the kunai practice. "Hello sakura" said naruto. "Hi naruto" she replied then he asked her_

"_Sakura if you're not busy tonight how about you go on a date with me"_

"_Sorry naruto I'm busy tonight." she replied then he asked again "oh okay then how about tomorrow then?" "I said no naruto now leave me alone." Then she thought "_why can he take a hint?"_ but naruto asked again "why sakura? Why can't you go on a date with me?" then he sees sakura with an angry look on her face then she grab naruto's shirt and said it angrily._

"_Why? I'll tell you WHY? BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU ALWAYS SCREAMING AND YELLING A LOT. YOU ALWAYS ANNOY PEOPLE." Then he replied_

"_That's not true I-"but he got interrupted by sakura. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN GOOD YOU SCREW EVERYTHING UP. YOU COULDN'T EVEN BRING SASUKE BACK. WHY ARE YOU EVEN NINJA? YOU'RE PRACTICALLY AN ORPHAN THAT HAS NO PARENTS." Naruto started to talk "I am not an orphan" he said. _

_Then she replied "OH REALLY THEN WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS, I BET THEY LEFT YOU CAUSE YOU ARE A DEMON!" naruto eyes went wide and then she continued "YOU ARE NEVER TO BE LOVED. NO GIRL WOULD EVER WANT YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A HIKE." Then she punched naruto in the face with her super strength that flew him 15 feet away and left leaving naruto hurt, heartbroken, and saddest thing he could do that he went home running to his apartment and started to cry._

**End flashback **

Naruto remember everything that sakura said him it was very hurtful. He rewinds his memories repeating it over and over until he couldn't cry no more. So the best thing to do he reach for his kunai and try to plunge it to his neck until he see that was in his mindscape that there was huge cage with big red eyes and fox face, it was the nine-tail fox who was looking at him with a glare and said.

"**Naruto Uzumaki what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill yourself."** As he was looking at Naruto who was still sobbing then he reply back with an angry tone.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG!? I'll TELL YOU WHATS WRONG THAT I'LL NEVER BE IN LOVE WITH NO ONE BECAUSE OF YOU."

"**DON'T BLAME ME FOR A GIRL THAT NEVER LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. I ALREADY KNOW FROM THE VERY BEGINNING THAT SHE NEVER LIKED YOU."**

"OH REALLY THEN EXPLAIN THAT I HAD THE WORST CHILDHOOD AND SHE MAKES ME HAPPY FROM THE FIRST TIME I MET HER WHEN I NEEDED HELP."

**"HAPPY!? YOU CALL THIS HAPPY? YOU KNEW SHE WAS NEVER LIKED YOU EVER IN THE FIRST PLACE AND SHE HITS EVERYTIME YOU WHEN YOU ASK HER OUT!? YOU ARENT HAPPY AT ALL JUST ADMIT IT!? **Then Naruto was starting to calm down and said in a low tone.

"Do you think that I would be happy if ever find a girl who she love for and what I have?"

"**Listen Naruto I know having these hard time for the past few years, but there is that someone for you just not in this village."**

"Do you really think so?"

"**Of course kit I know, when you feel it she is the one for you. Until then stop killing yourself if you die I die at least until your old or something." **As he looks at naruto who has a rare smile and he nodded then left his mindscape put down his kunai and he went to ichiraku for lunch.

Now then a miles away in the hidden sand village was very peaceful until people are getting scared and started hide in their houses by these two guys. Their names are Gaara and kankuro who are very mad except for gaara who's extremely pissed. Rumors has spread that the lazy shadow user had broken up with the kazekage sister. The citizens of the sand pray that someone has a fast solution because they don't want to go to war with the leaf shinobi. So the sand siblings had an emergency family meeting.

Temari went to her room she had mix emotion with anger and sadness that her ex-boyfriend shikamaru broke up with her during her birthday by cheating with her with ino. He said to her that she was annoying, tomboyish and she was a toy. She was humiliated that was in a low level of a toy. Then she hear between the walls that her brothers were talking about something between them.

"This is outrageous! I should go to the leaf village and kill that lazy Nara ninja."

"Calm down, Gaara! You need to relax, you are the kazekage of this village."

"Then what should I do Kankuro? Just sit here and do nothing!"

"Just for now, yes! It's Temari's life we shouldn't interfere in!"

"Alright Fine! What are we going to do with Temari? We can't let her go close to that shadow user."

"I don't need your help guys"

Both Gaara and kankuro turn their heads and sees temari who she has been crying for few hours then she said.

"I'm going back to the leaf village." both brothers were shocked about what she was saying then Gaara said.

"But..."

"No! Gaara it's my decision and that's final I am the ambassador of the sand it is my duty to keep the alliance between the leaf and sand so we don't go to war." Gaara now was having deep thought about this it never had to go in this situation. So he left and went to his room the whole night trying to know what could be help.

The next morning temari started to pack everything and left the house and went straight towards the main gate to get to the leaf village. Once she got to the main gate she sees her brother gaara that he handed the note to her that the hokage must read and something along the way. Temari hugged her brother and bid farewell to him.

2 days later she arrived and went straight to the hokage office. Tsunade was surprised and she handed the note from Gaara that said that a law was broken that shikamaru did. It's said "that if any male/female ambassador have any relationship with foreign ambassador and it doesn't work out with each other or something (a.k.a Heart broken) he/she would be fired as an ambassador and must be demoted no matter the ranks."

Tsunade was shocked that she forgot about that law and temari left and went to stay at a hotel. Tsunade called the clan head Nara and shikamaru the both went and tsunade just threw the note at the clan head. Then clan head said

"What is this note for anyway?"

"Read and find out that is something that your son did." He nodded and started to read and then he was shocked about what had his son did he gave shikamaru the note and read it made him also in shocked. Tsunade gave him an icy cold glare for doing something so foolish. So tsunade fired shikamaru as an ambassador and demoted him from chunin to genin. Shikamaru dad was not pleased about it even his mother also he was grounded and did a lot of labor working without being lazy and if he did they will triple that work.

Inside the hokage office tsunade was having thoughts that both naruto and temari were heartbroken on the same day. Yet she thinks that just weird that they might get worse day on the next time.

**Well there you have it sorry I didn't post and story's for like months it was just doing a lot of work on projects and these test now I'm done with it. And also with e3 shocking me the most is that KH3 is coming for the ps4 it been like forever to see that is so amazing. Also the 13****th**** of hearts will continue ill have it posted in next Monday or less just be patient little more. I made this story because I like the plot from a guy name DDSJJR called two broken hearts who did a one shot but it was short so I wanted to see if I could do more chapters and making it with a mix of ideas that it goes along. Hope you like this story if any suggestion PM me or review don't matter and no flame please.**


End file.
